


pinpoint passion, fire and frustration

by shou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Introspection, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, i guess?, no thats a lie theres a little plot its just.. confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shou/pseuds/shou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>For them, there’s no <strong>love at first sight</strong>. If anything, it’s <strong>hate</strong> at first sight.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They still manage to fall head over heels. </p>
            </blockquote>





	pinpoint passion, fire and frustration

**Author's Note:**

> heck man idk this is lame  
> but i felt like doing it???? like usually i write kagehina as fluffy af? this is not very fluffy?  
> and theres no angst, like, wth? i love angst. i LIVE off of angst  
> shucks man this is lame  
> ckk ckk (thats the noise of the little finger thing miguel does in road to el dorado :^) )

For them, there’s no _love at first sight_. If anything, it’s _hate_ at first sight. It’s prickling, it’s hot, it’s intense to the point of overwhelming. A king’s icy gaze, full of scorn and distaste, a lip curled at the fiery boy standing up to him. In no way do they love each other in that moment. No, there is no love, but they have something just as strong. A connection, a spark, a bond of rivalry formed in the heartbeat it takes for their eyes to meet. There are curses, there are promises of defeat, and later, there are tears. They push against each other with their individual forces, but neither break. There is animosity and anger, but there is no love. 

 

Hinata does not love Kageyama, just like Kageyama has no love in his heart for Hinata. It’s just, they work. On court, they sync up, they become a force so great that nothing can stop them (until it does.) Kageyama’s cape is caught under the foot of a furious boy with sunlit eyes and a jump that soars. His crown is stolen by small hands, small hands rough from smacking lighting quick tosses. They fit together as if they were made for one another, pinpointed passion that drives their opponents into stunned silence. But it’s not affection that glimmers in their eyes after a successful quick. It’s not devotion that wraps them up and carries them off the court, side by side and gazes locked. 

 

A relationship built of softness is for others. Their relationship is rough, sharp, unforgiving and full of grudges. Kageyama doesn’t think twice when he fists a clawed hand into Hinata’s hair, or when he shoves the smaller boy to the side with little care for his physical safety. Careless is also Hinata’s way of touching Kageyama, his feet meeting shins and his hands clawing at the cloth of Kageyama’s shirt, almost as if he’s trying to rip his heart out. They’re not gentle, they’re not. The slower touches on the bus, when they’re both sleepy and high off a win, those don’t count. Catching each other when they trip is just instinct. Keep your partner safe. It’s not born out of affection for each other. 

 

The promise hangs above their heads at all times, a promise of beating each other in the endgame. Someday, they will come head to head, talent against endurance, focus against speed. They will stand on the top of the world, the net between them, the ball their deciding coin toss. The day is far off in the future, but surely it will come to pass, and the entire world will be witness to the destined battle, the fulfillment of a promise made at age fifteen, sixteen. They’ll go head to head, opposite sides of the court, the final determiner to see who is better. It doesn’t matter if they’ve both started dreaming of standing together, side by side, a hundred thousand times stronger together. They _will_ fulfill that promise. Their dreams are just fooling them. 

 

Breaking leaves jagged crack between them, their bond shattering into razor sharp splinters at the shout of truly harmful words, dragged apart by worried teammates and left unhealed for long enough that the crack remains. Tears shed in separate rooms are not brought up and smoothed over. Eventually, they fall back into their rhythm, but it’s not without change. They learn that sharp words can cut, and their untouchable bond can be broken as easily as a butterfly’s wing. 

 

Despite the sharp edges and unsaid words, they remain unyielding. Kageyama and Hinata are not soft, they are not gentle, they are not loving, but they are not cruel. And yet, even if they do walk home together in silence, even if they do linger a little too long when saying goodbye, even if they do stare at their phone screens, both open to an unsent message to the other, there is no _love_ between them. It’s an understanding, that’s what it is. A partnership. Nothing more. 

 

Awkwardness is the wrong word for what falls between them, one day. They just wake up and didn’t fit, one day. They lose their perfect harmony, one day. But it’s _nothing._ It’s _fine._ They’ll just shake it off with an insult and a punch and a race to the gym, the way they’ve been resolving things for a year now. It’s what they _do._

 

It doesn’t work. 

 

Because they wake up, one day, and they stop being enemies. 

 

Hinata and Kageyama, Kageyama and Hinata, what does it _matter,_ nothing really matters, because while they were experts at hating each other, experts at bickering, experts at conflict, neither know what to do when _it_ is added to the equation. 

 

Nothing goes smoothly. There is no sappy confession. There is no gentle first kiss. There is no stuttered admission of a crush. That’s not _them._ A kiss, the _first_ kiss, is made of fire and frustration and desperation, jump started by a lost match neither will ever want to remember. It’s too much teeth, too much heat, hands grabbing and shoving and demanding to lead, voices low and shoulders tense. But it’s still a kiss that leaves them gasping, it’s even followed by shrill laughter, soft caresses, and lighter, feathered touches of their mouths as they whisper confused mumblings. And then the kiss brings more arguments, arguments that involve a terrible first time and storming away from each other, furious at the other for getting some idea that doesn’t line up with something else. It’s choppy, it’s sloppy, it’s fast paced and extraordinary, and neither Kageyama nor Hinata would ever give it up, not for a million new volleyballs or a hundred million meat buns. 

 

While there was no love at first sight, they have always had the passion. It started as rivalry and possibly even hatred, and while the rivalry stayed, the hatred melted away to attraction and want, and yes, affection and love. It’s untamable, it’s uncontainable, it’s dangerous and flammable. But it’s _theirs._ No one else can touch them, for fear of being burned. But they can leave scorch marks on each other, they even welcome it. 

 

They could have been the most poisonous of enemies, could have been each other’s venom. 

Instead, somewhere between the insults and jibes, they fell in love. 

 

And it _works._

**Author's Note:**

> lmao  
> by e kids  
> tune in again never  
> BACK TO WRITING GROSS FLUFF THAT IS TOTALLY OUTTA LINE W CANON


End file.
